Naruto Bloopers
by Master Killer Bee
Summary: "The cast of Naruto when they mess up. Inspired by another story. Slightly, no not slightly, it's perverted. Has most characters. So hope everyone enjoys. Read, Rate, and Review.


Okay everybody. I had to re-update this annoyingly. But here it is.

* * *

Episode 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki Scene 1 Take 1: Action Random Jonin, "There he goes. After him."  
Naruto jumps by with two jonin on his tail. When suddenly he reveals that he was hiding behind a disguise of a fence. He laughed. Then Iruka comes and says:Iruka,"Hah I found you Naruto." (Then the third hokage comes and whacks the teacher on the head with fake katana Iruka says,"Naruto be a good kid for the new teacher. Don t blow it. He dies ."  
Then Naruto screams(Crawls over and hugs his dead teacher, sobbing ) Scene 1 Take 2: Action Random Jonin, "There he goes after him."  
Naruto jumps by with two jonin on his tail. When suddenly he reveals that he was hiding behind a disguise of a fence He started to laugh when a fly flew down his throat. He started choking and gagging. Director says, "Somebody help him."  
Scene 1Take 3: Action Random Jonin, "There he goes after him."  
Naruto jumps by with two jonin on his tail. When suddenly he reveals that he was hiding behind a disguise of a fence. Then as Iruka comes to do his part Jiriaya comes on set with a bowl of soup and stops. He realizes they are filming. He finishes his soup and does his signature pose hopping off set.  
Director, "Cut, cut. Jiriaya what the hell!?"  
Scene 1 Take 4:Action Random Jonin: There he goes after him.  
Naruto jumps by with two jonin on his tail. When suddenly he reveals that he was hiding behind a disguise of a fence. He laughed. Then Iruka says, "Hah I found you Naruto."  
Suddenly a piece of the ceiling falls on top of naurto and Iruka. Iruka quickly shielded Naruto.  
Director, "CUT, CUT. Why the hell is the ceiling falling? Come on guys we are professionals."  
Scene 2 Take 1: Action Iruka, "Alright Naruto since you missed then transformation test everyone has to redo it."  
The whole class says, "Awwwww"  
Iruka, "Alright transform into me. First up Sakura Haruno."  
"Alright Sakura here." (transforms into Iruka) "Transformed into me. Up next Sasuke Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha..."(looks at Sasuke sitting talking to Shikamaru)  
"Ohhh, wait is it me, is it my turn?" Sasuke asked.  
"Cut. Sasuke pay attention!" the director shouted.  
Scene 2 Take 2 "Alright Naruto since you missed then transformation test everyone has to redo it."  
The whole cass, "Awwwww."  
"Alright transform into me. First up Sakura Haruno."  
"Alright Sakura here." (transforms into Iruka)  
"Transformed into me. Up next Sasuke Uchiha."  
Sasuke transforms into Iruka. "Transformed into me. Naurto Uzumaki"  
"Transform." (transforms into Iruka sexy jutsu)  
"Wait, what the hell! Naruto your supposed to just do sexy jutsu, not me in sexy jutsu. Although I look pretty good," Iruka smiled.  
"Cut, Goddamnit."  
Scene 2 Take 3 "Alright Naruto since you missed then transformation test everyone has to redo it."  
The whole class, "Awwwww"  
"Alright transform into me. First up Sakura Haruno."  
"Alright Sakura here." (transforms into Iruka)  
"Transformed into me. Up next Sasuke Uchiha."  
Sasuke transforms into Iruka. "Transformed into me. Naurto Uzumaki"  
"Transform."(transforms into sexy jutsu) When suddenly black ant comes and snatches Naruto. "Gaaaa, Naruto."  
The Sand Siblings say in unison, "Eliminate Ninetails Before Akatsuki. Mission accomplished"  
Scene 2 Take 5 "Alright Naruto since you missed then transformation test everyone has to redo it."  
The whole class, "Awwwww"  
"Alright transform into me. First up Sakura Haruno."  
"Alright Sakura here."(transforms into Iruka)  
"Transformed into me. Up next Sasuke Uchiha."  
Sasuke transforms into Iruka. "Transformed into me. Naurto Uzumaki"  
"Transform." (transforms into sexy jutsu) Iruka goes flying with a nose Jiriaya jumps in.  
"I ll be taking my new disciple now," Jiriaya said as he grabs Naruto around the waste then Kakashi comes in.  
"No, he is my student first," Kakashi said as he grabs Naruto s arm. Jiriaya and Kakashi start a tug of war on Naruto s arms. Then Iruka pulls Naruto away from them.  
"No! Naruto is still my student until episode three!" Iruka yells.  
"CUT,CUT,CUT Goddamnit. Naruto transform back to normal instead of sexy jutsu."

Scene 3 Take 1 "Alright Naruto I want every speck of paint of the faces got it. And you re not leaving until it s done," Iruka said harshly.  
"Whatever looser. It s not like there is anyo-" Naruto can t finish his sentence as the thing window washers stand on started to fall. Naruto immediately latched onto the nearest part of the first hokage s face.

Scene 3 Take 2 "Alright Naruto I want every speck of paint of the faces got it. And you re not leaving until it s done," Iruka said harshly.  
"Whatever looser. It s not like there is anyone waiting at home for me," Naruto said. he continued to mumble.  
"Well, Naruto why don t we go get some one who ll be waiting at home for ya? If you know what I mean?" Iruka asked as he winked.  
"I knew it you are a pervert!" Naruto shouted.  
"Cut! What the hell! Iruka where did you pull those lines out of? You're ass?!"  
"Sorry, I forgot my lines," Iruka said rubbing his neck and smiling sheepishly.

Scene 3 Take 5 "Alright Naruto I want every speck of paint of the faces got it. And you re not leaving until it s done," Iruka said harshly.  
Whatever looser. It s not like there is anyone waiting at home for me," Naruto said. he continued to mumble.  
"NARUTOOOOOO! YOU RE MOM S ON THE PHONE! SHE SAID TO GET SOME RAMEN ON THE WAY HOME!" Sakura yelled up.  
Naruto face palmed and looked down. "Ok. Thanks Sakura. But we re filming right now."  
Sakura's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god. I m so sorry."  
Sasuke looked at her and said, "You dumbass."  
"Cut. That s a rap for this scene."

Scene 4 Take 1 "Naruto, why would you do that to the Hokage faces? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" Iruka asked slurping a noodle.  
"Sure I do," Naruto answered. "The Hokage are the strongest shinobi of this village. Right? And among them is the Fourth Hokage who saved the village from the demon fox."  
"Then why?" Iruka asked.  
"Well one day I'm going to get the title of Hokage. And then I will ... Start choking."  
Naruto fell off his stool and started pounding his fist on his chest. Iruka jumped down and hit Naruto once in the back. Naruto spat out a bunch of ramen. He panted heavily. "Haahaa. Thanks sensei."  
"Cut, Naruto don't talk with your mouth full."

Scene 4 Take 2 "Naruto, why would you do that to the Hokage faces? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" Iruka asked slurping a noodle.  
"Sure I do," Naruto answered. "The Hokage are the strongest shinobi of this village. Right? And among them is the Fourth Hokage who saved the village from the demon fox.  
"Then why?" Iruka asked.  
"Well one day I'm , Hinata what are you doin' there?" Naruto asked Hinata who was hiding outside of the ramen shop. She gasped and ran.

Director: Cut

Scene 4 Take 3 "Naruto, why would you do that to the Hokage faces? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" Iruka asked slurping a noodle.  
"Sure I do," Naruto answered. "The Hokage are the strongest shinobi of this village. Right? And among them is the Fourth Hokage who saved the village from the demon fox.  
"Then why?" Iruka asked.  
"Well one day I'm going to get the title of Hokage. And then I will surpase all the previous Hokage. As well as make mine village acknowledge mine strength. Then I shallt ask the beutiful Sakura to be mine. But sadly she will deny me and still go after the strange and annoyinly handsome Sasuke. Now I find that mine mood hast fallen into a deep depression," Naruto said as his head hung low.  
"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! Cut, cut, cut, cut. This is not Shakespear class. This is an anime show about you and your triumphs and failures," the director yelled.  
Iruka scratched his head saying, "I don't think your last three words help."  
"Wait you think I'm handsome? What the hell!" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto turned and glared at him. "Yeah so what? By the way I said A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G-L-Y. Duh."  
The whole cast looked at Naruto and said, "You're gay?!"  
Hinata looked at him suprised. "Naruto i-is gay?"  
Naruto shook his head annoyed. "No, I'm not gay. I'm bi."  
Sasuke flipped his hair. "Does that mean my handsome looks are distracting?"  
"Like hell!" Naruto screamed at him.  
Hinata perked up at the news. "I still have a chance."  
Sakura looked back and for between Naruto and Sasuke. "W-wait is Sasuke gay?"  
Suddenly wild Fan Girls appear saying, "He konws Shakespear!"  
They all run to mob Naruto when Hinata jumped infront of them growling. "Like hell you'll touch my Naruto."  
They ran screaming.  
"CUT! REDO!"

Scene 4 Take 7 "Naruto, why would you do that to the Hokage faces? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" Iruka asked slurping a noodle.  
"Sure I do," Naruto answered. "The Hokage are the strongest shinobi of this village. Right? And among them is the Fourth Hokage who saved the village from the demon fox.  
"Then why?" Iruka asked.  
"Well one day I'm going to get the title of Hokage. And then I will surpass the previous Hokages. Then I will make everyone acknowledge my strength. Say Iruka sensei I have a little request," Naruto said putting down his chops sticks.  
"What is it? Do you want another cup of ramen?" Iruka asked worriedly.  
Naruto shook his head, "No, could I borrow your protection thingy? Whatever it's called. That thing that is used to protect you. You know what I'm talking about, right?"  
Iruka burst out laughing "Cut. Iruka get your head out of the gutter."  
Naruto looked back and forth between the director and his laughing sensei. "Naaaah, why's he laughing so hard?"  
"You're kinda hopless kid," the director said as he face palmed.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Naruto screamed.

Scene 4 Take 8 "Naruto, why would you do that to the Hokage faces? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" Iruka asked slurping a noodle.  
"Sure I do," Naruto answered. "The Hokage are the strongest shinobi of this village. Right? And among them is the Fourth Hokage who saved the village from the demon fox.  
"Then why?" Iruka asked.  
"Well one day I'm going to get the title of Hokage. And then I-I give up. That's a rap," Naruto said as he hopped off the stool and walked off set.  
The director looked around confused. "Wait, what the hell? Naruto you're not done 'till I say you're done. Come back here!"

Master Killer Bee: Farewell for now.


End file.
